This invention relates to an assembly for maintaining elongated supporting elements upright. More particularly the invention relates to an assembly which may be dismantled for carrying and assembled for use and which supports supporting elements such as handles of umbrellas, flag poles or legs of chairs and tables.
Assemblies for supporting elongated vertical elements such as legs of tables, chairs, stools and display stands are known and are described in a number of patents of the United States. Examples of such patents are the following: U.S. Pat. No. 2,815,801 to Fingerhut et al; U.S. Pat. No. 2,210,047 to Stieglitz; U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,404 to Hansen; U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,054 to Glowacki; U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,378 to Binfare; U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,067 to Steinmetzer et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,856,805 to Call.
The assemblies such as those described in the patents listed above have a number of shortcomings. Some cannot be easily taken apart for carrying. Others are not suitable for use where the surface on which they are seated is not level or is soft. Still others have components which are complicated of manufacture and hence are quite expensive.